marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kasius
Kasius war ein Kree, der der Aufseher des Leuchtturms wurde. Er hatte die fast ausgestorbene Menschheit unter seiner Kontrolle, um sicherzustellen, dass Inhumans noch gezüchtet und für Profit verkauft werden konnten. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vorgeschichte Als Mitglied einer angesehenen und einflussreichen Kree-Familie wurde Kasius das Kommando über eine Flotte gegeben und entsandt, um gegen die Feinde der Kree zu kämpfen. Laut Kasius entpuppte sich die Aufgabe seines Vaters als Selbstmordmission. Als er versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen, versuchten zwei seiner vertrauten Generäle ihn zu verhindern, aber beide wurden von Sinara getötet, einem niederen Krieger, der zustimmte, dass das Schlachtfeld kein Platz für jemanden wie Kasius war. Kasius gelang es, Sinaras Verwicklung in die Ermordung der Generäle zu verbergen, und die beiden waren schließlich unzertrennlich geworden. Kasius 'Rückzug kostete das Kree-Imperium einen strategisch wichtigen Außenposten und das Leben tausender Krieger, was Kasius' Namen beschämte. Biografie Nachdem er von Jemma Simmons gehört hatte, die das Leben seines eigenen Dieners Reese gerettet hatte, befahl Kasius Sinara, sie zu ihm zu bringen. Simmons fand Kasius in seinen Suiten, pflückte Trauben in seinem persönlichen Quartier, während er die Überreste der Erde übersah und bemerkte, dass nicht einmal Hala Ansichten wie diese hatte, die bemerkten, dass sie diejenige war, die das Leben gerettet hatte. Kasius befragte Simmons über ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten und warnte sie davor, in seine Angelegenheiten einzugreifen, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Schönheit kommentierte. Als Simmons behauptete, dass der Mann gestorben wäre, fragte Kasius, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten gelernt hatte, wobei Simmons behauptete, dass ihre Mutter sie gelehrt habe. Kasius fragte dann, ob sie das Lighthouse-Gesetz von "Ein Leben, ein verdientes Leben" für nicht zutreffend gehalten hätte, doch Simmons verteidigte sich damit, dass sie nur getan hatte, was sie am Ende wohl am glücklichsten gemacht hätte Kasius behauptete, dies sei die überlegene Antwort auf jede Frage, die er hätte stellen können. In der Bestätigung mit Sinara, dass dieser Kampf um Essen begonnen hatte, verstand Kasius, dass sich der Druck unter den Menschen aufgebaut haben musste, also befahl er ihrer Kree Watch, sich zurückzuziehen, bevor sie eine Erneuerung um der Menschen willen ausführen würden. Als Kasius seine früheren Ansichten über Menschen als unelegante Kreaturen kommentierte, die sie eindeutig nicht war, bot er Simmons einige seiner eigenen persönlichen Trauben an, bevor er dann bemerkte, dass sie ihre Metrik nicht installiert hatte und dass sie auch keine Narbe hatte, obwohl sie behauptete, sie selbst entfernt zu haben. Als Kasius weiter darüber sprach, dass Simmons eine perfekte Schönheit ohne Narben und so beeindruckende medizinische Fähigkeiten war, fragte er, wie sie jemals von einem Ort kommen könnte, der so hart ist wie die Verarbeitung, wie sie es zuerst behauptet hatte. Als Simmons ihre Hand zurücknahm, wollte Kasius sehen, wie sich die Narben seines Dieners unter Simmons 'Handarbeiten gezeigt hatten. Auf Befehl von Kasius ging Reese dann in seine Suiten und erhielt Lob von Kasius dafür, weil er behauptete, dass die bloße Tatsache, dass Reese in Qual gegangen war, zeigte, warum er der feinste seiner Diener war. Kasius studierte dann die Wunde auf Reeses Magen, von der Simmons bemerkte, dass sie vor Narben bewahrt werden konnte, während er bemerkte, dass diese Wunde versteckt sein könnte. Nachdem er jedoch bemerkt hatte, dass Reese verletzt war und wahrscheinlich in seinem Gesicht vernarbt war, was bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr perfekt war, befahl Kasius Sinara, Reese mit ihren Kugeln auszuführen, die Reese direkt in die Brust bohrten. Obwohl Kasius weiterhin bemerkte, wie perfekt und talentiert sie war, war Simmons völlig angewidert von Kasius 'gnadenloser Gewalttat gegen einen wehrlosen Mann, bis Kasius sie wütend zum Schweigen aufforderte. Frustriert von ihrer ständigen Befragung und um sie zu seinem neuen Diener zu machen, pflanzte Kasius Resse's ohrenbetäubende Substanz in ihr Ohr, bevor sie mit Sinara sprach, während Simmons wegen ihrer plötzlichen Taubheit angstvoll reagierte. Später, nachdem Simmons als einer seiner Diener gekleidet war, begrüßte Kasius sie und beglückwünschte sie, als seine Gäste in einem großen Raumschiff ankamen. Während er auf die Ankunft von Basha wartete, ließ Kasius einige seiner Schminke von seinen persönlichen Dienern wiederholen und äußerte sich über seine eigenen modischen Entscheidungen. Gerade als Sinara mit Bashas Abgesandter kam, begrüßte ihn Kasius herzlich und bot ihm einen Martini an, den der Abgesandte ablehnte, bevor er Kasius darüber informierte, dass Basha ihnen nicht beitreten würde, da sie lieber von ihrem Schiff essen würde. Obwohl er von Bashas Ablehnung seines Gastgebers gedemütigt wurde, bestand Kasius darauf, dass er nicht beleidigt sei. Als der Abgesandte ging, bat Kasius um gute Nachrichten, aber Tye teilte mit, dass seine unmenschliche Anklage Abby vor der Zeremonie, die Kasius für Basha organisiert hatte, immer noch versagt hatte. Von all diesen schlechten Nachrichten erzürnt, begann Kasius, die Martini-Gläser zu zerschlagen und brüllte Tye wütend an. Es wurde dann jedoch von Sinara vorgeschlagen, Jemma Simmons sie aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten als Ärztin ausbilden zu lassen. Kasius schaltete das Gerät in ihrem Ohr aus und informierte sie, dass er ein Problem hatte, das er hoffte. das konnte sie schnell beheben. Superkräfte * Kree Physiologie: Als Kree hat er auch natürliche Eigenschaften wie blaue Hautfarbe sowie übermenschliche Kraft, Widerstandskraft und Ausdauer. * Odium Verbesserung: Die natürliche Physiologie von Kasius wurde durch den Verzehr von Odium verbessert. ** Übermenschliche Stärke: Kasius zeigte ein gewisses Maß an übermenschlicher Stärke. Er konnte gegen Alphonso Mackenzie kämpfen und hätte ihn fast zu Tode geschlagen, nachdem er das Odium getrunken hatte. ** Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Kasius wurde vom Odium übermenschliche Widerstandskraft gewährt, da er von den Kugeln der Schrotflintenaxt unberührt blieb. ** Schmerzunterdrückung: Kasius schien keinen Schmerz zu empfinden und ermöglichte es ihm, bis zu seinem Tod mit Wut zu kämpfen. Fähigkeiten * guter Nahkämpfer: Nach dem Odium konnte Kasius scheinbar gleichberechtigt gegen Alphonso Mackenzie kämpfen. Allerdings schien er in seinem Kampf mit letzterem hauptsächlich brutale Stärke und nicht wirkliche Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Kree Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Männlich